Wild Angel
by phoenix rising91
Summary: She grew up with the Sons of Ipswich. Then moved away after the death of her parents. Now two years later, she's back. Will she find out the Sons' secret? Will they find out hers? Will she once again fall for Reid? Please review, review, review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. The only thing I own is the character Rayna Devereux.

Please review, review, and review.

Welcome Back

I took a deep breath, my heart was fluttering with nervousness. It's been two years since I have walked the halls of Spencer Academy. Two years since my parents were killed in the car accident. Two years since I left Ipswich. Two years since I left them, the sons of Ipswich. Two years since I left him. Now, I was coming back. We had kept in touch through texts and emails. I knew that they were all still attending Spencer. What I didn't know was how they would react to me being back. I just hoped that they would be overjoyed and excited. I need a chance to be happy again. I had experienced too much loss over the last few years. First, my parents then my grandmother.

 _The hospital room was so bright, the white lights were starting to hurt my eyes. But, I couldn't leave. She didn't have much time left. I needed to be with her. Turning my head back to Grandmother, her eyes were closed, her breathing was staggered. I held her hand, laying my head on the bed._

 _"My dear? Wake up my dear." Her soft voice called to me. I lifted to see her sitting up in bed. She smiled down at me._

 _"Grandma? How are you feeling?" I asked holding her hand tighter._

 _"It's okay. I'm gonna be okay." She said as she rubbed her hand against my cheek._

 _"I don't understand. Gonna be okay?" Then it finally hit me. A tear ran down my cheek. "No, no, no, no. I can't lose you too. Please let me help. Tell me a spell or potion that can heal you." I pleaded with her._

 _"Ah my dear." She was still smiling as she shook her head at me. "I don't have much time." More tears started to fall. "Honey, please don't be upset. You're strong. Stronger than any person that I have ever known. And you're brave. Honey, you are special."_

 _"No, I'm not."_

 _"Yes, you are. So powerful. Your power will full develop when you turn 18. It will seem scary but it's not. I want you to go back to Ipswich. Finish school, be with your friends, and be happy. We will see each other again. I love you."_

 _"CODE BLUE!" Someone yelling woke me up. Doctors and nurses came running in. When I realized what was happening I started crying._

 _"Get her out of here." One of the doctors ordered. One of the nurses grabbed my arms and started pulling me out of the room. I collapsed in the hallway, crying hysterically._

"Rayna?" I looked up at the secretary. "I have your things ready."

"Oh yes thank you." I walked over to the counter.

"Your class schedule, your dorm room keys and the academy handbook. Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"Actually yes, can you tell me what dorm number Kate Tunney has?" The older woman went to her computer and came back with a piece of paper, the dorm number scribbled on it. I thanked her before heading to my dorm. I used my power and my bags appeared in my room and started unpacking themselves. Ding Ding. I grabbed my phone and saw a text message from Tyler.

 **Hey, can't shake the feeling that something is wrong? We haven't talked in a few weeks, give me a call later? Miss you, Ty.**

I sighed as I started texting him back.

 **Hi, yeah I have been really busy. Don't worry, we will definitely talk tonight. I miss you too.**

I set the phone in my pocket. Well now is as good as time as any. I took a step in front of the full length mirror. My skin was tan from the California sun. My dark brown wavy hair reached to the center of my back and big blue eyes looked back at me. Everyone should recognize me. I hadn't changed physically from the girl I was two years ago. Taking a deep breath, I exited my dorm. Kate's dorm was not too far away from mine.

"Hold on a minute!" Kate's voice yelled after I knocked a few times. A look of surprise appeared on her face when she opened the door and saw me. "Rayna?" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Kate, I love you but you are killing me." I said before she released me.

"Come in, you need to tell me everything. Are you just visiting? How long are you staying?" She said as I entered her room.

"Actually Kate, I'm here to stay. I just transferred back." Her smile grew even wider.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" I simply nodded in response. "Oh, I'm so excited. How did you talk your grandmother into this?"

"I didn't need too. My grandmother passed away." Kate got quiet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She hugged me again.

"It's okay. It was her time."

"Did she go peacefully at least?"

"Yeah, she was sedated most of the time. She didn't feel a thing towards the end." I said.

"Could your powers not help her?" She asked. I told Kate about my powers, freshman year. She caught me trying to levitate a pillow but she was cool about it. She said that it didn't change her opinion of me, that I was still her best friend and she would keep the secret.

"There's only so much magic can do. Healing major diseases like cancer and bringing back the dead is not a part of that." I said as she got up from beside me and started brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry Rayna." She turned back to me.

"I'm okay. I had my grieving period but I'm fine now." I tried to reassure her.

"Have you seen the guys yet?" She finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Nope." I put emphasis on the p. "You are the first person I wanted to see."

"Gosh, you make me feel so special." She teased. "Do they know that you are here?"

"Negative. I wanted to surprise them just like I did you." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"I got it! There's gonna be a huge party at the Dells tonight. We should go. Totally surprise them there. They will be blown away." She grabbed her phone and starting texting the guys.

"That is an awesome idea! You are a genius." Excitement ran through my body.

"Just another reason why you love me." She said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, the door opened and a blonde girl came in holding a pizza box in her hands. She saw me and set the pizza on the bed.

"I'm Sarah Wenham, Kate's roommate." She held out her hand.

"Rayna Devereux. I used to be Kate's roommate." I introduced myself and shook her hand.

"Used to be?" Sarah had a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah, I left right after freshman year. I just transferred back."

"Oh, okay cool. I just transferred in from Boston public." Sarah stated as she set her keys on the side table next to her bed. "You want to join us for dinner?"

"If you don't mind. I'm starving." My stomach started to grumble.

We spent the next few hours talking and laughing. Kate told Sarah about the party and she was excited to go. Sarah seemed pretty cool. She was definitely not like the high end stuck up girls that go here. I had a feeling that she was a great friend to add on my list. When it reached closer to 9, I left their room to change and get ready for the party.

I put on a pair of low rise jeans and a purple halter top that showed a decent amount of cleavage along with the phoenix tattoo on my shoulder blade. The top was short enough to see my belly button piercing and a small bit of my hibiscus flower tattoo that started from my hip up to my ribs. The other tattoo I had was a double infinity symbol located on the back of my neck. The outfit hugged every curve I had. A pair of purple feather earrings, short black boots and some makeup completed my look. I combed my hair out with my fingers when Sarah and Kate walked in.

"Damn girl! You look hot!" Sarah said.

"Right back at you, sexy. Ready to go?" I said grabbing my dorm keys, cigarettes, lighter and phone.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Kate stated excitedly. "The guys are gonna die when they see you. Especially Reid." Reid, she had to actually say his name. He was the only one in the group that I haven't kept in contact with. I don't know what Kate and Sarah were talking about as we piled into Sarah's car and started heading for the Dells. I was too lost in memories to really listen.

 _Reid and I had been dating for most of freshman year, we even lost our virginities to each other. I spent most of the night with Caleb, Pogue and Kate because Reid and I got into a fight earlier that day. After a few drinks, I had decided that it was time to apologize and make up. It was the last party of the school year and was held at one of the new Swim captain's house. I walked through the house saying hi and having light chats with people I knew until I found Tyler._

 _"Where's Reid?" I asked him, Tyler seemed fine. He was usually a light weight and gone after two beers._

 _"I think he went out back, said something about having a cigarette. Where's Caleb and the others?" He asked in return._

 _"Down stairs near the pool table." I said before heading towards the back door. Upon stepping out, I noticed how beautiful the backyard was. The swim captain's family had a huge pool that took up most of the area. Trees and bushes outlined the edge of the property. I walked out to the edge of the pool and was about to sit down when I heard a rustling from some bushes. A weird feeling hit my stomach as I started walking towards it._

 _The sound was coming from the bushes on the side of the house. The lights from the porch dimmed the area just enough to see something on the plant. I picked it up and felt the material. My heart sank when I realized what and whose it was. I turned my head and stood in shock. A blonde man had a short red head against the wall. They were fiercely kissing. She moaned as he started groping her chest._

 _"Reid?" The name escaped my mouth. The couple stopped and looked at me. His blue eyes were surprised, he wasn't expecting me to catch him. I dropped the beanie and ran into the house, ignoring his voice calling out my name. I quickly found an empty bedroom and took out my phone._

 _"Rayna? Is something wrong?" My mother's voice answered._

 _"Mom, I need you to come pick me up." I said trying not to cry._

 _"Sure, honey. What happened?" Her voice carried concern. I couldn't hold it in. I started crying as I told her what happened._

 _"Your father and I will be there in ten minutes. Everything will be okay honey. I love you." She assured me before hanging up. I ran out of the house without another word and waited at the end of the driveway for my parents. Tears continued to fall as I started to receive text and phone calls from the others. I texted Caleb and Kate what happened. Then Reid started calling, over and over again. I ignored each one._

 _After forty minutes, my parents were still not there. I tried calling again._

 _"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered._

 _"Who is this? Why are you answering my mother's phone?" I questioned._

 _"This is Deputy Adams with the Ipswich police department. Where are you, Rayna?" He answered._

 _"I'm waiting for my parents to pick me up from a friend's house. What's going on?" My voice was fast._

 _"I need your exact location so I can send someone to pick you up. Rayna, there has been an accident…" He tried again._

 _"Are they okay?"_

 _"Rayna, your location please." He insisted._

 _"ARE THEY OKAY?!" my voice was loud._

 _"They didn't make it, the accident killed them on impact." Those were the last words I heard before darkness took me._

"Rayna? Are you ready?" Kate's voice knocked me back into reality.

"Yeah, of course." I said as I got out of the car. We walked through the woods and was about to join the party when I stopped. Nervousness ran through my body. What if the guys didn't recognize me? Doubt ran through my mind. Kate and Sarah stopped, looked at me then nodded at each other. Kate linked an arm with mine and Sarah did the same.

"Don't worry. This is going to be fun." Sarah reassured me as they started to pull me to the party. The DJ played a song by Ne-yo through the speakers. We maneuvered through dancing bodies till be found a spot near the fire.

"Okay, tell me who is here?" Sarah asked looking at all the people.

"Okay, first thing to know is Aaron Abbott is a jerk. Treats girls like dirt." Kate pointed Aaron out with Kira Snider and his lackeys.

"Some things never change." I said as I looked back at them. Aaron turned his head and spotted me. A smirk appeared on his face along with a wink. I instantly turned my head back to Kate and Sarah. Disgusting.

"How about him?" Sarah motioned over to a tall brunette guy that was walking through the crowd near us.

"New guy." Kate answered.

"Know anything about him?" I asked curiously. He was certainly cute.

"Not yet, but I intend to find out." She replied back.

Suddenly Kate looked up, "They're here." Sarah and I followed her gaze and saw four guys headed toward us.

"God, maybe I should go." I said, letting my nerves get the best of me.

"No, you don't." Kate pulled me back just as the guys were walking up. Kate let go of me and kissed Pogue.

"Hey Kate, whose your friends-"Caleb's voice cut off when he saw me. "Rayna?"

"Hi Caleb." I said nervously with a smile.

"I don't believe it!" Tyler said as he suddenly picked me up. "When you said that we would talk later, I had no idea that you meant this." He spun me around before dropping me in front of Pogue.

"Pogue, I missed you." We fist bumped then hugged.

"How long are you visiting for?" Caleb asked before giving me a hug.

"Actually, that's another thing I want to tell you." I said as he released me. "I'm not visiting. I transferred to Spencer. I'm back, for good." Their faces lit up at my words.

"Are you serious? Don't tease us, Rayna." Pogue stated.

"She's telling the truth. She's back." Kate said excitedly.

"That is great news!" Tyler's smile was contagious. I looked at all my friends. I had no idea why I was so nervous. Things were going great till I looked over at Reid. His face was still surprised to see me. His blue eyes stared into mine.

"Caleb, how was your summer?" Kira Snider's voice broke my gaze from Reid's. I turned to see that she put herself between Caleb and Sarah. Kira turned to Sarah, "I'm Kira."

"Sarah." She introduced herself.

"Oh, from the Boston Public? Tell me, how does one get into Spencer from the public?" Kira was starting to get on my nerves. I put myself between the two of them.

"Well, well, well. Rayna Devereux. I'm surprised to see you here. Are you back for good now?" She directed her attention to me.

"Yeah well, what can I say? California didn't have the charm that Ipswich has. It certainty didn't have the same pampered, stuck up, whiny bitches like you there." I said, her face hardened at my words.

"So you are here to stay then? Tell me, who had to die for that to happen?" Kate and Sarah gasped. She did not just go there.

"Okay Kira that is enough." Caleb stepped between us. "You need to give it a rest."

"You need to give it a rest, Caleb." Aaron Abbott put himself into the situation.

"I don't want any trouble." Caleb answered.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron replied. He was looking for a fight.

"These posers make me want to puke." Bordy interrupted.

"Oh is that right?" Reid finally spoke up. Nice to see that he still had his tough guy attitude.

"Stay out of this." I said to Reid putting my hand on his chest. His blue eyes met mine again.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said to Caleb.

"Actually, Kira owes Sarah and Rayna the apology." Caleb corrected. Aaron pushed Caleb, his temper starting to flare. The new brunette guy got in between them.

"Woo, you were being kind of bitchy." The new guy said to Kira. Suddenly, Bordy started puking all over Aaron and Kira.

"Hey guys, Dylan just called. He saw three cop cars heading here on Old Dell Road!" The DJ announced. The crowd scattered. We started making our way into the woods to our vehicles.

"Do you need a ride?" Caleb asked us.

"No, Sarah drove us out here." I said. "See you guys tomorrow? I would love to catch up. Maybe Nicky's?"

"Sounds good. I'll text you tomorrow." Tyler said with a big smile on his face. I was about to get into Sarah's car when I felt a hand on mine.

"Rayna, can I talk to you?" I turned to see Reid again.

"Right now isn't the best time." I said, referring to the cops heading to the Dells.

"When we get back to the dorms then?" He insisted.

"Fine, get my number from Tyler." I said before opening up the car door and sitting next to the new guy. Sarah started the car and we took off.

"I'm Chase, by the way. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly." He held his hand out as he spoke.

"Rayna." I answered before taking his hand. A chill instantly went up my spine as soon as our skin touched.

"You okay?" He looked at me with a questionable look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a chill." I tried to make it seem like it was nothing. Something wasn't right about this guy.

"Do you want my coat?" Chase offered. He started taking it off.

"No, no. I'm fine. No need to worry about me." I put on a smile. He looked at me a moment, obviously seeing that his charm failed and put the coat back on. Kate turned around in the front seat and looked at me.

"So what did Reid want?" Her voice showed a bit of concern.

"He wants to talk when we back to the dorms." I said before rolling my eyes.

"Are you going to?" She continued on.

"Yeah, I guess I have too. Can't really avoid him forever." Which was true. We had the same friends, go to the same school, most likely the same classes.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want him to hurt you again." Kate said before turning around.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Adding a smile to my words. Before I knew it, we were at the dorms. I stopped by my dark blue mustang while Kate, Sarah and Chase went inside. Just as I lit a cigarette, my phone started beeping.

 **You know, smoking is bad for your health. Lol**

I looked up to see Reid walking over to me, phone in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Covenant or the song lyrics that are listed. Only thing I own is the character Rayna.

Please Review. I would like some feedback.

Chapter 2: Follow My Head or My Heart

I looked up to see Reid walking over to me, phone in hand. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before leaning against the car beside me.

"Smoking is bad for you, didn't you hear?" I said before taking a drag off mine.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." Replied Reid with a smile on his face. It took me back to when that smile would make me weak at the knees.

"So you wanted to talk. Talk." I finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence. He took a deep breath. He was nervous.

"I wanted to apologize for everything." His blue eyes looked into mine.

"It was two years ago. Water under the bridge now." I said breaking our stare.

"No, you don't understand." He shook his head, "I blame myself for everything that happened. Hurting you, causing you to leave, and your parents' death."

"Reid, you shouldn't. It would have happened regardless of you or not. It was their time." I commented.

"If I didn't kiss that girl, you wouldn't have called them and they wouldn't have died. How can you say it wasn't my fault?" He looked at me again, searching for the anger that I lost for him a long time ago.

"Things happen for a reason. They were going to die, there was nothing that you or I could do about that. It happened. We can't go back and change it."

"I don't understand, you should be screaming at me. Yelling in my face. Wanting to tear me apart after everything. That is what I was prepared for. Why aren't you doing that?" He sounded frustrated, like he wanted me to do that. But I couldn't. I couldn't be angry at him for my parents dying. I couldn't put the blame on him for that.

"I spent a long time being angry. I was mad at myself for calling them. I was angry at you for what you did. But after some time, I realized that they wouldn't want me to have so much anger. They wouldn't want me to scream, yell and throw things. They wouldn't want me to blame you or myself for their death. They believed in kindness and forgiveness. They believed everything happens for a reason, they believed in fate. And especially all the stuff that happened with you and me, they wouldn't want us to be upset with each other. It was a mistake. Us being together, it didn't work." His face looked hurt at my last sentence.

"How can you say that?" He said in disbelief.

"Because Reid, you cheated on me. If you were really happy with me, you wouldn't have even thought of that." I spoke truthfully.

"It was a mistake. A mistake that cost me a lot. I was stupid and didn't know what I had with you till you were gone. If I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat." His blue eyes stared at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I hesitated a moment before removing his hand from my hair.

"We can't though. Mistakes were made and we have to live with the consequences." After a minute I continued. "Listen, it's going to take a long time before I can trust you completely but I think we can at least save the friendship that we had before. You were one of my best friends. And friends is what I need right now."

"I am fine with that. I swear I will do everything in my power to earn your trust back." He held my hands. Part of me believed his words, but there was doubt as well. Was he going to hurt me again? Should I just take his words on blind faith? Two things I knew were true. The first was that he went through as much hurt that I had. We both spent time blaming ourselves. The second was that in the two years I have been gone, he was always in my mind. I tried hard to forget about him. And for a while it worked. But with him standing in front of me, just inches away, his skin touching mine. All those feeling came flooding back.

"I'm sorry that you have been hurting the past two years." I said, bringing a hand to his cheek. "I have to go." I turned and walked away from him. He didn't say anything, he just let me go. Thoughts kept racing through my mind. My head was telling me to stay away from him because if he hurt me once, he would again. My heart was saying take a chance, the feelings were still there. So which one do I listen to? My head or my heart? I wished I had my grandmother to talk to.

 _It was my first week in California. I had spent most of the time in my room being depressed over everything. Knock Knock. My grandmother walked holding a cup of tea._

 _"It is such a beautiful day outside, Rayna. Why don't you go and enjoy it?" She opened up the curtains on the windows to let the sunshine in._

 _"I'm not in the mood too." I said rolling over in the comforter._

 _"Okay, bullshit." She used and the covers came off the bed. I sat up in surprise. She chuckled then looked at me. "My darling, where exactly do you think you got your powers from?" I was silent. She sat down beside me. "I know it's hard. But I can assure you that your parents would not want you to be sad. You will see them again."_

 _"How do you know? Is there a spell that we can use?" I asked, hoping that we could do something._

 _"There is things out there that allows one to see and/or communicate with the dead. But my dear, that's not our way. It will take you down a dark path that is very dangerous to others and yourself. It's better to leave things how they are." She brushed the hair out of my face as she spoke._

 _"I just want to see them. I want them back." I sounded desperate._

 _"You are saying that out of grief. I understand the pain you are feeling. You just have to have faith that everything happens for a reason and that you will see them again." Her words gave me a little comfort but it didn't stop me from wanting to see my parents again. "Now out of bed. Take a shower and I'll show you the family book of shadows."_

"Rayna, you okay?" A voice called me out of the memory. I looked up to see Chase and that I had made it almost to my dorm.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have a lot of stuff on my mind. Just being back has brought up a lot of memories and feelings." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice had some concern.

"I don't know yet. Plus, I don't really know you. I just met you tonight and don't think spilling all my secrets to you would be a good thing." I answered.

"It's alright, I get it. I just want you to know if you ever want to talk, I will be there." He offered.

"Maybe someday I will take you up on that offer, just not tonight. I just wanna get to my room and sleep." I didn't want to decline his offer but a lot of things happened today. And I really did feel exhausted from it all.

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He walked me to my dorm.

"Yeah definitely. Good Night." I said as I opened it up.

"Night." He turned and left. I stopped for a moment, there was still something a little off about him. I shook off the feeling as I entered my dorm and locked it for the night. I turned on some Celtic music as I started getting ready for bed. My pajamas consisted of just a Rolling Stones t-shirt and my underwear. After my face was free of makeup, I laid in the bed and let sleep take me.

SHIT! I jerked up in the bed. My body covered in sweat. Something happened. Someone was using, so much that it woke me up. I laid back down, trying to calm my erratic breathing. There was another witch in Ipswich, I wasn't the only one. I had to find out if they were friend or foe.

 _You've been waiting so long_

 _I'm here to answer your call_

 _I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_

 _I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I_

 _Wanna do with you_

 _I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

 _They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

 _They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

 _I can see you want me too_

 _Now, it's me and you_

I groaned as I turned off the alarm that was set up to go off at 6:30 am every morning. I pushed off the covers, threw on some yoga pants and laid out the mat. I had set up a rotating exercise routine that consisted of yoga, running, swimming, boxing and jump roping. The songs that I had set up for my alarms told me what my exercise regime was for today. I started to relax as my body got familiar with each pose.

Thirty minutes later, I was done and took a quick shower. When I got back to my room, I saw that there were a couple text messages waiting on my phone.

 **Hey, Sarah, Chase & I are gonna go shopping in a little bit. Wanna join? Kate**

 **Yeah, meet you at 9? I'm gonna grab some breakfast first Lol Rayna.** I quickly went to the next one.

 **Hey Rayna, do you wanna meet us at Nicky's later? Tyler**

 **Yeah, I will ask Kate and the others if they would like to go too. Make it a big group thing.** **Rayna.** I put the phone back onto the bed and started getting ready. Within 20 minutes, my hair was dried and in a fishtail braid. I was dressed in jeans and a light blue peasant top. The only makeup on my face was a bit of tinted moisturizer and mascara. I grabbed my things and exited my dorm. After locking it, I turned and instantly walked into Reid.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He smiled at the look of surprise on my face. He had the same jacket that he wore last night. His blonde hair hung down almost touching his blue eyes. For once, there was no beanie. It was strange to see him without it.

"Sorry, Reid. I didn't see you there." I said pushing my dorm keys into my pocket.

"It's alright. I was actually coming to see you." He put his fingerless gloved hands in his pocket nervously. "Do you want to grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, I guess. I was about to head to the cafeteria." We started walking down the hall. "How did you know which dorm was mine?"

"I asked Sarah after she ran into me last night."

"She ran into you?" I brought an eyebrow up, questioning his statement.

"It's not what you think. You can ask her." He was getting defensive.

"Uh huh sure. I believe you." Sarcasm came from my mouth and I added a playful punch on his arm. I knew Sarah would never go for Reid. Especially with the way she was looking at Caleb last night. He smiled at me again. When we reached the cafeteria, we grabbed our plates and sat down at one of the many empty tables. For the most part, we ate in silence. I could see him glancing at me from the corner of my eyes.

"So why did you move back?" I knew it was a question that he had been wanting to ask since he saw me last night.

"My grandmother passed away. It was her dying wish for me to come back here." I answered before taking a drink of juice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I learned to deal it."

"Why did she want you to move back here?"

"She knew how much I loved it here and how many friends I had. Friends is all I have now."

"She was right, your friends really missed you." His blue eyes sparkled at me.

"I missed you all too."

"Well, isn't this sweet? Rayna and Reid having breakfast together. Careful Ray. Once a cheater always a cheater, right Reid?" Kira stopped at our table. A smile twisted onto her face as she spoke.

"Go away, Kira. It's too early to deal with the bile you're dishing out and the way too strong perfume. What is that? Skank by Spread it somewhere else?" Her face turned to shock. She apparently haven't had anyone talk to her like this since I was last here.

"What's yours? Slut by Shut your mouth?" She tried to insult me.

"Actually it's Bitch by Go Fuck yourself." Kira's face twisted to anger. She leaned on our table, getting in my face closer.

"You are gonna regret that." She threatened.

I laughed and shook my head. "Really? I don't think I will. Come one, Reid. I suddenly lost my appetite." I grabbed Reid's hand and he followed me out of the cafeteria, chuckling as he went. I didn't let go of his hand till we were outside and away from Kira.

"Did you see her face? I think she really missed you." Reid had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and I missed her wonderful personality." I said sarcastically before taking a bite of bacon.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Shopping with Kate, Sarah and Chase then Nicky's later."

"Wanna meet at Nicky's?"

"You know for someone who didn't talk to me for two years, you seem very anxious to hang out with me a lot lately." I commented giving him a very curious glance.

"We have a lot to catch up on to make up for lost time. I would like to get to know the new you." He had gotten done with his food, his focus seemed purely on me. It made me both nervous and excited. But he was right, he had no idea about the new me. I had learned a lot being in California.

"What do you want to know?" I asked before finishing my last bite and pushing my plate off to the side.

"I remember your dream was to be a singer. Is that still true?" He recalled.

"It is. I started writing some songs but nothing to 'on the radio' worthy yet. I, at least got over my stage fright. Wanna go outside for a cig?" I picked up our plates and got up from the table. He took them from me and walked them over to the discard pile.

"How did you do that?" He questioned as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"I got up the nerve to audition for a musical."

"You in a musical? I find that a little hard to believe. You wouldn't even sing in front of guys and me." He seemed in disbelief. It was true, I was deathly afraid of doing any sort of singing in public.

"Let's just say, my grandmother gave me a little confidence booster." Actually, she slipped a special potion in my lemonade for a while. She later told me what she had done after opening night. ' _I just wanted you to believe in yourself as much as I do. You're a shining star and deserved to be seen by everyone.'_ I couldn't get mad at her for it. It helped me tremendously. When we reached outside, I leaned against the trunk of a tree and lit a cigarette.

"I feel like there's more to that story." He lit a cigarette as well.

"There is. Maybe I will tell you one day." I teased him. He gave me a smirk and moved a little closer to me.

"Full of secrets now?" His face inches away from mine. His scent, a mix of smoke and sandalwood cologne. It was intoxicating. His blue eyes looked into mine, a bit of lust was in them.

"I've always had them. I just -"

"Hey Rayna!" Sarah's voice cut me off. I saw Sarah, Kate and Chase walking over in our direction. I took a step back from Reid.

"Are you ready to go?" Chase asked. I glanced at Kate, who had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I am. Do you care if I drive?" I turned to Sarah.

"I don't care. That's fine with me."

"I'll see you later, Reid."

"Yeah, catch you later at Nicky's." He replied before the rest of us walked off. I looked back at Reid as I got into my car. He was watching me as well. Calm down, Rayna. You need to cool off.

"Are we gonna go? Or are we going to spend the day watching you and Reid stare at each other?" Kate's voice knocked me back into reality. I gave her a hard stare before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

"What is the deal between you two anyway?" Chase finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"It's a really long story. But Rayna and the guys grew up together. Then Reid and her started dating, and then he kissed another girl. So, she called her parents to pick her up from the party that we were all at. They died in a car accident on their way there. So she went to live with her grandmother in California for two years. Now, she's back and there's sexual tension between her and Reid." Kate blurted out.

"God, Kate! You make my life seem like some tragic Lifetime movie." I snapped at her.

"So you dated Reid? For how long?" Sarah seemed intrigued by the new information about my life.

"All through freshman year." Kate seemed to do all the talking for me.

"And he kissed another girl?" Sarah continued with the questions.

"Yes he did." This conversation needed to get over with.

"And that led your parent's death?" Chase commented.

"It wasn't his fault. So don't put the blame on him. It was no one's fault. How could any of one know that would happen? Kate shouldn't have said that." I tried explaining.

"Still, I don't know how you could stand being near him like that after what he did to you." Chase continued with a disapproving tone.

"Am I happy with what happened? No. But is it going to stop me from trying to save the friendship I had with him. We have known each other since kindergarten." I tried to get my point across. There was a couple minutes of silence in the car.

"So you and Caleb never had a thing right?" Sarah finally ended the tension.

I started laughing, "No, Caleb is like my big brother. That's way too weird."

"Big brother? You all were that close?" Chase asked.

"Yeah definitely. It's always been the five of us. Caleb and Pogue are like my big brothers. Tyler is my little brother and Reid, well it's hard to explain him." I explained as I parked the car.

"Caleb's the oldest, I'm guessing." Chase continued.

"Yup. Caleb's birthday is actually in a couple of weeks. The Pogue's is in October, mine is January. Reid's is Valentine's Day and Tyler's a March baby." We all got out of the car and headed into the nearest shop.

"Wow, you really know them." Sarah seemed impressed.

"Remind me later to tell you every embarrassing story about Caleb. Stuff that would make him blush if you ever mention it to him." I said with a sneaky smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Covenant. Rayna is the only character that is mine.

Author's Note: Please review, review, and review.

Chapter 3: Oh Shit, Cat's out of the bag

We spent a good two or three hours shopping, the girls and I dragged Chase to almost every store in town. Kate, Chase and I decided to catch the new Brad Pitt flick while Sarah left with Caleb to help him with some errands. We all decided to meet up at Nicky's after.

"Wow, this place had not changed one bit." I said as I looked around at the dive bar. Nicky's was the local hangout in Ipswich. Pool tables, Foosball, Jukebox, and Karaoke on Wednesday Nights were some of the attractions. I spotted Caleb and Sarah sitting at a table laughing and smiling at each other. At the other side of the room, Tyler and Reid were playing pool. "I'll be with Tyler and Reid, if you need me." I said before walking over. They had just finished a game when they saw me.

"Rayna, good to see you." Tyler gave me a hug.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Reid said playfully. Sneaky devil, you keep on tempting me.

"What can I say? I couldn't resist beating you in a game of pool." I took the pool cue from him. "Rake them up. Just you and me." I gave him a smirk right back at him.

"Alright Princess but I play for money or favors." His eyes trailed my body as he got the game set up.

"$100 enough for you?" I set the money on the table. Tyler gave Reid a raised eyebrow.

"I'll match that, but I must admit. I'm a little disappointed." Reid got the money out of his pocket. I slid my hand by him, my body getting dangerously close to his and picked up the money.

"We need an honest person to hold on to this." I handed Tyler the money.

"This is going to be interesting." Tyler said as he put the money in his pocket.

"Your break, Sweetheart." Reid smirked at me as I moved into position. I broke, instantly sending colors around the table. I was solids. I put in three more before missing one.

"Your turn, Reid." I said as I backed away from the table.

"You got better when you were away." He lined up his shot and made it in.

"Just one of the many things I learned in California." I said as he made another shot.

"What else did you learn?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I got better at guitar and piano. Finally, started singing and did a bit of dancing."

"Singing? Dancing? Instruments? You gonna become the next Katy Perry?" Reid asked after missing a shot.

"Hopefully, way better than her." I said before laughing. "You two learn anything since I've been gone?" I made a shot.

"Not really. Things have been boring since you left." Tyler answered, not taking his eyes off the game. Reid however, couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Didn't know I was the life of the party." I missed my next shot.

"You certainly had a way of making things interesting." Reid commented getting close to me as he moved by me.

"Like when you put dye in Kira's hair conditioner, her hair was blue for a week." Tyler recalled.

"Or when you locked Tyler in a room with Bridgette Turner." Reid brought up another instance.

"I had to think of some way for him to talk to her." I smiled at them.

"That was so awkward though." Tyler had always been the shy one out of the group.

"You got your very first kiss didn't you? So it worked. You shouldn't complain." I giggled at the memory.

"True but still. Your methodology was different." Tyler tried explaining.

"He means weird." Reid teased.

"I will gladly take weird over boring any day." I said as Pogue entered Nicky's. He headed over to Kate and the others. I lined up a shot and made it. I only had one more before the eight ball. Pogue hit the bar before joining us.

"Tyler, Reid, Rayna. What's up?" Pogue said giving us all a quick hug.

"Just kicking Reid's ass in a game of pool." I said lining my next shot.

"You ain't kicking my ass Princess." Reid defended himself.

"Okay, if I make this shot. You stop calling me Princess and Sweetheart okay?" I hated nicknames.

"Fine, but you're not going to make it." He seemed so sure of himself. I lined up my shot and hit. The ball bounced off the edge and knocked one of his in.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. The guys started laughing.

"Guess the nicknames stay, Cupcake." Reid smirked as he walked by me, he shot the remaining balls in then the eight ball. "Tyler, the money." Tyler handed it to him.

"How the hell did I miss that? It was a perfect shot." I huffed.

"Go easy on yourself, Princess. You were just up against a pro." Reid had a smirk on his face as he made his last few shots. He won the game. I glared at him.

"Still a sore loser, I see." Tyler commented as he put an arm around me.

"Shut up, Ty." I elbowed his side.

"I'm up." Aaron Abbott said putting money on the table.

"Let's have some fun." Reid put some money down as well. The game seemed to move fast. Reid wasn't lying when he said he was a pro. He walked around confident and made cocky comments to get Aaron's blood boiling. I turned my head to see what the rest of our group was doing. Caleb, Chase and Pogue were playing foosball, while Kate and Sarah were talking at the table. Sarah got up and walked over to the jukebox. I Love Rock N Roll instantly came on. I couldn't help but start singing and moving my body to the music. Tyler grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"How about a dance, Rayna?" I turned to see Aaron getting too close to me.

"I think you should get back to your game, Aaron. I'm not interested." I said before turning back to Tyler to resume dancing. An arm grabbed me and pulled me back into a body.

"I think you are." Aaron brought his face down to mine to kiss me. I instantly brought my hand up, hitting his cheek hard. His face twisted in anger. "Fucking whore." He said before slapping me across the face. I fell back from the contact. The area erupted into chaos. Reid jumped on Aaron and started punching his face. Tyler grabbed ahold of Aaron's lackeys to keep them away from Reid. Caleb pulled Reid off of Aaron and Pogue grabbed Tyler. They took them out the back. Aaron's lackeys picked him off the floor and carried him out the front.

"Are you okay?" Kate said as she and Sarah ran over to me.

"I'm fine. Wait here, I need to see Reid." I rubbed my sore cheek and headed out the back without the girls. Nicky managed to calm the place down and music started playing again.

"You need to calm down. You could've lost control in there. You could've exposed us!" I stopped at the sound of Caleb's voice.

"Aaron deserved it. You saw what he did. He hit her! Am I supposed to sit by and let that happen?!" Reid's voice yelled at Caleb. I opened the door and stepped out just in time to see Reid go flying through the air into crates of empty bottles. He stood up, eyes pure black until they met my blue ones.

"Fuck." His voice was soft. Just loud enough for the other guys to hear. They followed his stare to see me. I closed the door and stood there, staring at each of them. A minute went by, no one seemed to not know what to say.

"Rayna, I can explain." Reid attempted to move towards me. I put a hand up to stop him.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" Caleb asked, confusion on his face.

"How long have you all been witches?" I asked as I moved away from the door.

"You know about witches?" Pogue questioned, all the guys now had confusion running across their faces.

"Yes. Did you get your powers when you were 13?"

"How did you know?" Tyler took a step towards me.

"Because," My eyes turned black, causing a look of surprise now. "I'm one as well." My eyes turned back to blue. "Now answer my questions."

"Rayna, since when? None of us ever suspected that you were a –"

"A witch? Well, that's the point isn't it? Keeping the secret?" I cut Tyler off.

"So, can you sense when others use?" Pogue questioned.

"Yeah, if it's enough power and close by."

"So it's you that woke us up last night." Caleb commented.

"It wasn't me. I assumed it was you." I corrected.

"Reid, it was you wasn't it? How many times did I tell you how addictive it is?" Caleb's face was so stern.

"It wasn't me! I didn't use later." Reid got in Caleb's face. I got between them.

"There's got to be someone else then. If it wasn't you guys or me, then there's another witch in Ipswich. We'll need to find out who before they expose us all." I said keeping them apart.

"How do we really know it wasn't you?" Pogue added an angry tone.

"I guess, you will just have to take my word on it. You had no problem believing me when you thought I was a normal girl. Now, you are gonna have an issue with it? You all could be lying to me as well but I'm choosing to trust you, all of you." I looked at each of them. "I have known all of you since I was five years old. Do you blame me for not sharing a major family secret that could have made you all scared of me? I'm sure that was the reason that you all didn't tell me. We need to stick together. If it really wasn't any of us who used, then there is someone else. We have no idea if they are a friend or enemy but we need to trust each other."

"She's right, guys." Tyler joined in, he laid a hand on my shoulder. "We need to stick together. We're best friends after all." I smiled at Tyler's words.

"I trust you. But we need to know more about each other. Do you know anything about your family's history?" Caleb commented.

"Not too much, my grandmother didn't share with me a whole lot of family history. -"

"Is everything okay?" Sarah's voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah, we'll be in a minute." Caleb gave her a smile. She went back inside.

"We can't talk about this here. We will meet up tomorrow after swim practice. Reid and Tyler, you two should bring Rayna to the colonial house. Rayna, if your family has any books, are you willing to show us?" Caleb continued. I nodded at his question. "Bring them tomorrow with you. No one uses until then, agreed? If there is someone else, we don't need to confuse our magic with theirs."

"Yes, oh great leader." Reid teased. I rolled my eyes at him before all of us headed back inside. Reid grabbed my hand, "How is it that you got even more amazing?" He brought his lips close to my ear.

"I was always amazing. You just couldn't see all of it." I whispered in his. He smiled.

"Well, I'm liking what I see." He ran his hand through my hair, lust instantly went through my body. I stopped his hand.

"Don't do this to me, Reid." Surprise went through his face. "I appreciate what you did. But now that you know my secret, I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor."

"Can't I get one kiss as a thank you?" A sneaky grin on his face. I turned to his cheek and gave him a kiss on it, then walked away from him. I went over to the rest of the group and joined in with the conversation. I tried to put him in the back of my mind but with failure. I found myself stealing glances with him. We would lock eye contact for a moment then turn away when someone would talk to one of us.

"Why don't you go over there and just kiss him? It will be a lot faster than making googling eyes at each other." Pogue's words teased.

"I'm not going to do that. If he wants me back, he has to show me that he changed. All I've been seeing is just a flirtier and more experienced Reid." I said before taking a drink of my coke. "I can't go risking my heart again to someone who is just gonna break it."

"Hey, I get it but you don't know, he might change." Sarah tried to give me hope.

"By the way he's talking to that red head over there, I'd say not." I motioned over to Reid talking very closely with a busty red head. She was pushing herself onto him. Kate and the others saw what was happening before turning to me with looks of disappointment for Reid. "I wasn't holding high hopes on that anyway. Besides, I came back for friends not ex-boyfriends." I said as I finished my drink and got up for a refill. I ordered a burger and fries from Nicky as well.

"You gonna be okay?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Chase.

"I'm fine, it takes a lot more to hurt me." I smiled at him. Maybe if I said the words enough, I'll start to believe them myself.

"Here you go." Nicky put the food on the counter and took the money out of held out hand. I fumbled for a moment trying to carry the food.

"Here, let me help." Chase said grabbing the plates.

"Thanks, I was having a hard time with that." I said as we walked back to the table.

He set the food down next to me and took some of my fries, "Your payment for my help." He smiled. We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing. Sarah and Caleb were getting closer by the minute. And Chase was starting to take more of an interest in me. I had to admit he was cute but something about him felt off. Chase, Kate and Sarah rode back to the dorm with me. And I spent the rest of the night alone, going through my grandmother's books looking up more on the Sons of Ipswich.


End file.
